Preschool Days
by AK-chan5
Summary: Just a series of drabbles about the characters of Durarara in their Preschool Days. This is the first time I've written fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Just a series of drabbles about the characters of Durarara in their Preschool Days.

Whether you think of these stories as friendship or romance is entirely up to you.

This is the first time I've written fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy. =3

* * *

><p>This chapter is about Namie wondering why one of her boy classmates (read the story to find out who =3) was playing with dolls.<p>

* * *

><p>Namie Yagiri thought it was strange. While all the boys in her class were either playing outside, eating or taking a nap, one certain classmate was sitting alone in a corner… playing with dolls.<p>

After observing him, Namie noticed that he seemed to be pretty into it. He would dress them up in different clothes and make them do certain actions. He even made a small town for them out of blocks. It was almost as if he thought of himself as a god and the dolls were his people. He had the power to make them do whatever he wanted.

While Namie wasn't all that interested in playing with dolls, after watching him, it made her want to join him. The boy noticed Namie from the corner of his eye and turned to look at her. She had no idea that she was staring at him, until he faced her.

"Do you want to play with me?" The boy asked.

Namie was shocked for a while. He hardly seemed like the type who would want others to join him. But then again, he was a boy who seemed to enjoy playing with girls' toys.

"Sure."

Namie started running towards him in excitement. She never imagined that her first friend would be this boy of all people. When reaching him, she sat down next to him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Namie Yagiri." She replied almost immediately. "What's yours?"

"Izaya Orihara."

* * *

><p>So there you have it.<p>

The ending was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess I kinda made it obvious who the boy was going to be.

Also, the reason why I made Izaya like dolls is because I wanted it to be like an early stage for his future obsession with humans. I also kept a bit of his twisted personality (just coz I love him so much), as you can see.

By the way, the reason why Namie isn't obsessing over her brother is because he wasn't born yet. I'm pretty sure she's 23 or 24 in the anime, and Seiji is 15, so that means he was born when Namie was 7 or 8 years old (she's 5 in the fanfic). This was just an estimation, so please forgive me if I'm wrong.

I apologize for making them sound much older than they were supposed to be. And for making it really short (it looked longer on word). I wish I could have done a better job on my first one...

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a series of drabbles about the characters of Durarara in their Preschool Days. Whether you think of these stories as friendship or romance is entirely up to you.

This is the first time I've written fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy. =3

* * *

><p>The only reason this chapter came out so fast is because I was already in the middle of writing it when I put the first chapter on the site. It might actually take a while before the next chapter comes out. That is all.<p>

* * *

><p>5 year old Anri Sonohara spent most of her Preschool days drawing pictures. She didn't have many friends. Not that she didn't mind. In fact, she preferred to keep to herself. It was because she was shy, but mostly because of her fear of being rejected. Her father already rejected her and her mother. Though she kept to herself most of the time, she secretly wished that she had the courage to stand up and talk to someone. Or at least someone would come to her.<p>

Even though Anri spent most of her time drawing, she didn't particularly enjoy it. The only reason she continued was because she thought of it as a way to express herself, and she found it a lot easier than talking. The things she drew most of the time were either the friends she never had, or the happy family that she wished for. These two things were what she wanted more than anything, but knew she wouldn't get.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a "Hello". She looked up and saw two boys standing over her. One boy was smiling cheerfully. He had blonde hair with long bangs that went down to his eyes, and yet didn't cover them. The other boy had shorter black hair and eyes of the same colour. He was hiding behind his friend. She assumed the one who greeted her was the first kid.

"Um… Hi." Anri said shyly.

"I'm Masaomi Kida." The cheerful boy said. "The scaredy cat hiding behind me is Mikado Ryugamine."

"_Mikado Ryugamine? His name sounds like something straight out of a manga._" Anri thought to herself. She looked at Mikado. He was blushing for some reason. She found it hard to believe that such a shy boy had a name like that.

"We'd like to know your name, please" Said Kida. This was the second time he interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh. Um… Sorry." Anri mumbled. "It's Anri Sonohara."

"So Anri, the only reason I came here is because this person hiding behind me has a crush on you." Both Mikado and Anri blushed at his comment. "So now that I've brought him here, my work is done. I'll leave you two alone now." Kida said, before leaving with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! Wait!" Mikado called out. But Kida didn't seem to hear him and continued to walk away.

"Um… Hi." Mikado said to Anri.

"Hi." Anri responded back.

There was a long and awkward silence between the two kids. Anri continued to stare at the strange boy, who, in turn, was staring back at her. After a while, she tried to go back to her drawing, seeing as how nothing was happening between them.

"Wow, she's cute." Mikado unknowingly said out loud.

"Huh? What?" Anri responded, confused.

"_Why would he say that?_" She thought.

Just realizing his mistake, Mikado's face turned into a deep shade of red. He then looked around frantically for something to change the topic. It was then that he noticed Anri's drawing.

"You like drawing?" Mikado said, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"A little."

"Oh." Mikado said in response. He looked at the drawing one more time. "So, is this your family? In the drawing?"

"Um..." Anri paused, trying to think of what to say. "Yeah."

"They look friendly." Mikado said.

Anri nodded.

"That's nice. I wish my family was like that."

Anri didn't pay attention as Mikado continued talking about his family. She was too lost in thought at this point to listen to him. She wondered why he was talking to her of all people. Then she remembered something her mother told her.

"Hey. Mikado."

"Yeah?" Mikado responded, despite being interrupted.

Anri paused for a while before saying what she wanted to say. "Are we friends?"

"What?" Mikado said in surprise.

"My mom said that friends always talk to each other. We're talking. So does that mean we're friends?"

"Uh… Yeah, I think so." Mikado said, with slight disappointment in his voice.

"I'm glad." Anri said, smiling for the first time during the conversation. She was happy to know that at least one of her wishes came true.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for making them sound older than they're supposed to be... again. I'm just glad this chapter was longer than the last one.<p>

Please review =3


End file.
